vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. List #-''' 007 3D Dot Game Heroes '''A - E A-''' A Song of Ice and Fire * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney Adventure Time Ah! My Goddess Air Gear * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Ajin Akame ga Kill! * A6colute * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Akatsuki no Yona Akira * The Living Tribunal1 Alien (Ridley Scott) Alien Nine * A6colute Amalgam Comics Amazing Animals Amazing World of Gumball, The Angel Beats! * WeeklyBattles Angel Notes Animorphs Ape Escape Aphorism * A6colute Arrow (CW) Assassination Classroom Asura's Wrath * ThePerpetual Attack On Titan * Alakabamm Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * Kkapoios 'B-' Baccano! Bakugan Basilisk Bastard!! Battle Angel Alita * The Living Tribunal1 Bayonetta * WeeklyBattles Beelzebub * Alakabamm Ben 10 Berserk * Alakabamm Billy Bat BioShock Bionicle Black Clover Black★Rock Shooter * Saikou The Lewd King Blade of the Immortal Blades of Time Blazblue Bleach * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Bloodborne Bomberman Borderlands Bravely Default Bravest Warriors Breaker, The Breath of Fire Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs 'C-' C - The Money of Soul and Possibility Control Calvin and Hobbes Campione! Castlevania Child of Light * ThePerpetual Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Chronicles of Narnia, The Chrono Trigger Circumstances, The Clamp-verse Clash of Clans Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute Code: Breaker Code Geass Command & Conquer Cosmere Creepypasta Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Living Tribunal1 'D-' D.Gray-Man * Alakabamm DC Animated Universe DC Comics DC Extended Universe DICE: The Cube That Changes Everything Danganronpa Danny Phantom * Kkapoios Dark Souls * ThePerpetual Darker Than Black Dark Tower, The Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder Date A Live Dead Rising Dead Space Dead or Alive Deadman Wonderland Death Note Demon King Daimaou Demonbane Devil May Cry Dexter's Laboratory Digimon Dillon's Rolling Western Discworld Dishonored * WeeklyBattles Disney Doctor Who * Colonel Krukov Donkey Kong Series Doraemon Dota 2 * WeeklyBattles Douluo Dalu Dragon's Dogma * ThePerpetual Dragon Ball Dragon Ball GT Dragon Quest Dragons Rioting Dreamworks Dresden Files Durarara!! 'E-' Earthbound Ed, Edd and Eddy Elder Scrolls, The * Alakabamm Elfen Lied Elsword Enen no Shouboutai Epic Battle Fantasy Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Eureka Seven Evangelion Evil Dead, The '''F - K F-''' F-Zero FEZ FNAF World Fable Fairy Fencer F Fairy Tail * Alakabamm Fallout * Alakabamm Family Guy Far Cry Fate/Apocrypha Fate/Extra Fate/Grand Order Fate/Stay Night * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Fate/Zero * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Fault Milestone Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy * The Everlasting Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy X Fire Emblem Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) * CrossverseCrisis (Getting around it here, still) * Grudgeman1706 Five Nights At Freddy's Flatland Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters Freezing * A6colute * Alakabamm Friday the 13th Fullmetal Alchemist Futurama 'G-' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gamaran * A6colute Gamera Ghost In The Shell Gintama * KamiYasha Go! Princess Precure God of High School, The * Reppuzan * Alakabamm God of War Golden Sun (universe) Godzilla Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute Golovachov * A6colute Gon Goosebumps Grand Theft Auto Grappler Baki Gravity Falls Gremlins Grimm Guilty Gear Guitar Hero Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top! Gundam Wing Guyver, The 'H-' Halo Happy Tree Friends Harry Potter Harvest Moon Heavy Object Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Helck Hellsing Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age Hidan no Aria High School DXD * Alakabamm Higurashi - When They Cry Hinamatsuri His Dark Materials Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Holyland Hoshin Engi How to Train Your Dragon Hunter X Hunter * Alakabamm Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperion Cantos 'I-' I/O * A6colute Ico Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru * A6colute Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Inazuma Eleven Infamous Infinite Stratos Interlude * A6colute InuYasha Invader Zim Iron Giant, The Is this A Zombie 'J-' Jak & Daxter Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * CrossverseCrisis * Austrian-Man-Meat * Azathoth The Almighty Idiot Jurassic Park 'K-' Kamen Rider Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Katekyo Hitman Reborn Kekkaishi Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus * Dino Ranger Black Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles Killer Instinct Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting Kirby * The Real Cal Howard Klay World Klonoa Kongou Banchou * Alakabamm Konjiki no Gash Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! * 5555thExplosionMage Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kuro '''L - Q L-''' Law of Ueki League of Legends * WeeklyBattles * ThePerpetual Legacy of Kain Legend of Zelda, The * ThePerpetual Life Is Strange Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Loud House, The Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions 'M-' MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) * Promestein Macross Series Mad Max Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Magic: The Gathering Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! MapleStory * Reppuzan Mario Bros * Dino Ranger Black Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Marvel Comics Masadaverse Mass Effect * Colonel Krukov Matrix, The * ThePerpetual Medaka Box * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Mega Man * Reppuzan Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Melty Blood Metal Gear Metroid * SomebodyData Millarworld Mighty Boosh, The Minecraft * Saikou The Lewd King Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * CrossverseCrisis Mirai Nikki Mob Psycho 100 Monster Hunter Monster Musume Monster Island Buddies Monty Python Mortal Kombat * Skodwarde The Almighty Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu My Hero Academia * Alakabamm My Little Pony * Pikachu942 Mythology MÄR 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai * Alakabamm Narutaru * A6colute Naruto * Kkapoios Nasuverse * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Needless * Antoniofer Nipponverse * ThePerpetual No More Heroes Noblesse * Celestial Pegasus * Alakabamm Noein Noisy Tenant Nurarihyon no Mago 'O-' OFF * ThePerpetual Oban Star-Racers Old Kingdom Chronicles Ōkami One-Punch Man * Alakabamm One Piece Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Outlast * WeeklyBattles Overwatch Owari no Seraph 'P-' Pacific Rim Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * WeeklyBattles Parasyte * A6colute Pathfinder * ThePerpetual Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * CrossverseCrisis Percy Jackson Phantasy Star Pikmin (verse) Plants vs Zombies Pokemon * Davy0 Powerpuff Girls, The Power Rangers Pretty Cure! Primal Rage Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They? Psyren Puella Magi Madoka Magica * SomebodyData Punch-Out!! 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' RAVE RWBY * Thebluedash * WeeklyBattles Ragnarok Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Ratchet & Clank Real Life Regular Show Remember11 Resident Evil Rick & Morty Rosario + Vampire Rurouni Kenshin 'S-' S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation * WeeklyBattles SMITE * Matthew Schroeder * WeeklyBattles Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon * Imperator100isnotavailable Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder Saints Row Samurai Jack Samurai Deeper Kyo Samurai Shodown Sand Land Scott Pilgrim Scribblenauts Seiken Tsukai No World Break Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Sekai Oni * A6colute Sengoku Basara Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shadow Warrior Shaman King Shantae Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei Silent Hill Skulduggery Pleasant Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles Skylanders Slayers Sly Cooper Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Sonic the Hedgehog Sora No Otoshimono Soul Calibur Soul Eater * Alakabamm Sound of Drop South Park Space Invaders * Saikou The Lewd King (Original, Infinite Gene and Get Even) Spongebob Squarepants Spore StarCraft Star Fox Star Trek Star Wars Star vs. the Forces of Evil Starbound * Saikou The Lewd King Starship Troopers Steins;Gate Steven Universe * WeeklyBattles Street Fighter * Matthew Schroeder Suikoden Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Super Mario RPG Super Robot Wars Super Smash Bros. Supernatural * Kkapoios Sword Art Online 'T-' Team Fortress Teen Titans Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tekken Tenchi Muyo! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Alakabamm Terra Formars Terminator, The Terraria * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King Texas Chainsaw Massacre Tezuka Thundermans, The Tiger & Bunny Titanfall To Aru Majutsu No Index To Love-Ru Tokoyo no Hoshizora * A6colute Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul * Alakabamm Tokyo Ravens Torchwood Toriko * Minority World * Alakabamm Touhou * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly the games) Transformers Trigun Trinity Seven True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime * Alakabamm Twilight (Verse) 'U-' Ultra Series, The Umineko no Naku Koro ni Uncle Grandpa (verse) Under Night In-Birth Undertale * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign, The Ushio & Tora 'V-' VOCALOID * Saikou The Lewd King Vainglory Valkyrie Drive Vagrant Soldier Ares, The Vampire Hunter D Veritas Vinland Saga Voltron: Legendary Defender '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu Wander Over Yonder Warcraft Warframe * Talonmask Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Wheel of Time, The When They Cry Witch Hunter Witcher Wizard101 Wolfenstein Wolfs Rain * A6colute World Trigger 'X-' X.C.O.M * Colonel Krukov X-Files, The X-Ray and Vav Xeno * Matthew Schroeder Xenoblade 'Y-' Yaiba Yamato Takeru Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito Yo-Kai Watch Young Justice Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu Yu Hakusho Yume Nikki * Saikou The Lewd King Yureka 'Z-' Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village, The Zetman * Alakabamm Zettai Karen Children Category:Administration